


Collapse & Rebirth

by lily_daisies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Twilight, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Twilight References, Twilight Retelling, Werewolf Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_daisies/pseuds/lily_daisies
Summary: There were only 3, maybe 2 things I was sure of at this moment in time.1. Derek was a werewolf.2. There was a part of him that was dangerous, and there was something really wrong in this town.3. I think I was falling in love with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of trouble in keeping Beacon Hills in California, but ultimately decided to throw it in Washington instead. So Beacon Hills is in Washington, basically just the name has been changed.  
> Lot of the usual relationships aren't listed only because I can't decide who to be with who, so I'm just going to write and let the story decide. 
> 
> For obvious reasons, I switched the vampire ideal to werewolves, so I'm looking forward to how I'm going to write around the usual dilemmas. 
> 
> I really hope I can do this justice and hope you enjoy. Feedback is much appreciated. Love you guys!

“I want you to call me as soon as you land, okay?” My mother’s hair has always had a red tone to it that you could only see in the sun, no matter how close you looked in the dark. I could still remember it—almost like it was playing like a movie in my head. The smell of her natural scent, her warm eyes, her bright smile. She was always there with me when I would check in for my flights to spend my summers with John.

* * *

_“You gonna be okay, kid?” John had his bag in his hand, but I didn’t look up beyond that. I was laying on the couch and I hadn’t move since the funeral was over—that was 2 days ago. John sighed when I didn’t answer him. He walked to the front door, his footsteps loud, echoing inside my head. My grandmother was waiting for him quietly at the door. “He’ll be **fine** , John.” She reassured him, curling her small hands around his shoulders before hugging him. “I’ll call you if anything changes.”_

_I heard his steps through the floor as I curled further into myself. It was going to rain, and I tried not laugh at the sky. My mother always loved the rain, she would drag me with her outside to let it drench our clothes._

_I always got why my father fell for my Mom, but I never got why she fell for him._

_“_ _Mieczysław...” My grandmothers’ hands were so fragile and I rolled over to cup them in mine. They were so much like hers. “Your pain and mine are mirror images and I want you to heed my words, Miecio. Your father and you need each other in this time. He needs you, just as much as you need him. Don't push him away in your grief.” She reached up and I didn't realize I was crying until she touched my face. “I love you, Miecio.” My chest felt as if there were rocks in my lungs and I could only take in small breaths. I buried my face in her hands; she smelled of vanilla._

_She **was** always right._

* * *

Hundreds of people milled around the airport, none of them paying attention to some lanky kid with headphones on. It’s been almost 2 weeks since John left and here I was. It was a high of 85 in Phoenix, Arizona and if I was to be completely honest I was sure as hell not going to miss the heat. “Call me when you land, Miecio.” She was fixing my clothes and I tried not to roll my eyes. “I'll be fine, Baba. I'll call you. Would you— “I’m just trying to fix— “ _I’m fine_.” I sighed and fixed my jacket. Baba smiled softly, her eyes clear, but sad.

“To the moon and back.” She whispered, her hand over my heart. It felt like my heart wanted to jump out of my chest and I'm sure she read it in my face because she walked away, smiling and into her cab. I shoved at the memories as I stalked my way towards bag check. I didn't talk any more than I needed to the entire plane ride to my soon to be forever home.

* * *

Beacon Hills is a rainy little city with a small town feel to it. A definite change from a city as big as Phoenix. John, my _Dad_ , is Sheriff Stilinski to the good people of Beacon Hills and the primary reason behind my immediate search for a means of transportation. _Nothing_ slows traffic down like a cop car, let alone a sheriff’s cruiser.

When I landed in Port Angeles it was raining and as gloomy as my mood. I'm sure I had a small rain cloud and everything. John was waiting in his cruiser for me, but immediately got out to greet me. “Hey. How were the flights?” He rushed to put my bags in the car, as I slipped into the passenger seat. I shook out my hair and shrugged out of my damp jacket. Most of my clothes were equipped for harsh, hot Arizona summers—not rainy winters of Beacon Hills.

The whole ride to Beacon Hills were filled with polite small conversations, mostly about how most of my stuff was already set up in my room, and how long I've let my hair grow.

“I’ve found a great car for you. Good mileage, and runs great.” If I had to guess where I got my knack for ways around the truth I wouldn't be surprised at the answer. I squinted my eyes at him and asked, “What kind of car is it?”

My Dad smiled and kept his eyes on the road. “Well, it’s not a car, actually. It’s a jeep. It runs real great, you remember Melissa McCall, right? The one down at the hospital?” I nodded my head even though I couldn’t. “Bought it off her. Her son was the one to fix it up—he’s studying to be a mechanic…” I let his words roll over me as I stared out the window, but I couldn’t but feeling like I was missing something. Like I had forgotten something back in Phoenix—and I had. I left my mother. I left my entire world back there, but this time I wasn’t going back. I wasn’t going back to her bright smiles. Or to her crazy stories about mythology or about how the stars were her friends. Or the ones who walked with the moon. I would never be able to hear her voice again and that made my entire body ache.

Sometime during the ride, I guess I drifted asleep and I woke to my Dad shaking me awake. “We’re here, bud.” It seemed liked he’d taken upon himself to take down all my bags, and I had nowhere else to put my hands, so I stuffed them in my pockets.

The house looked like it always had, worn and lived in. It was like a picture, a moment caught in time. My room hadn’t changed much, aside from my things that had been mailed in advance. The desk was new, and so was the bed set. The twin, exchanged for a bigger queen sized bed. The curtains were exchanged to match the bed comforter, but all my childhood trophies, and drawings still decorated the walls. Even the rocking chair my granddad made was where it usually sat.

“The sale’s lady picked out the bed set, and curtains. Got you a new desk lamp, and I cleared some shelves off for your stuff in the bathroom.” My Dad had his hands placed on his hips, and he had changed out of his police uniform, made himself look more like my Dad instead of Sheriff Stilinski. Made him more soft, and less official.

“Thanks.” I smiled at the bed. It looked _really_ comfortable.

“If you want I can get you some bookshelves to put all your books. We can head into town later.” I nodded, distracted. “Well…I’ll leave you to it.” He smiled and left. One of the best things about John is he didn’t hover. At least for now, anyways.

The house was quiet aside from his footsteps, and I plopped down on the edge of my bed. It _was_ comfy.

If someone were to ask what the hell I was doing in Beacon Hills with my Dad bumbling around downstairs after my entire world shifted, I would not have a solid reasoning.

* * *

“Just call me if you need anything. Doesn’t matter what it is, I’ll answer.” John had already made breakfast for me when I finally built up the courage to make my way out of our shared bathroom. I couldn’t decide what kind of clothing would keep me dry throughout the day so I opted for my favorite flannel and jeans, I threw on a plain tee underneath and left it open.

“Thanks. I’ll see you later.” John left first, and I still had about an hour before school started from what John told me, but I didn’t want to be in the house alone any longer. The silence more troubling then the lack of John’s presence.

Beacon Hills High School had a frightening 558, _now_ 559, students total, when we had almost 800 students in my junior class alone back home.

The school wasn’t that hard to find even without directions. It was more like a collection of buildings with covered walkways to keep dry under. It felt more like a camp, then a campus. Where was the feel of being at an institution? _The_ _fences_?

Instead of fences, the school was caged in by forest, and shrubs. I couldn’t see the size of it.

I followed a line of cars to the main parking lot, but continued so I could park in front of a building with a sign that read ‘FRONT OFFICE’. I quickly turned off my jeep and reached into the back to grab my jacket and bag. _Here we go_ , I thought climbing out of the cab, the cold air immediately clinging to my clothes. I was sure my nose would be bright red in no time, and I tried to rush quickly, but trying not to fall. Ice didn’t really help with the uncoordinated.

The main office was brightly lit and I squinted my eyes against the harsh light. A woman with dull red hair sat at the front desk, her eyes curious and I tried not to groan. “Can I help you with something, sweetie?” Her voice was light, and I tried not to grimace at the nickname.

“I’m Stiles—Stilinski?” My voice cracked and I tried to cough to cover it up. “I’m new.” Her immediate awareness didn’t go unnoticed, and I shifted from one foot to the other.

“Of course. Sheriff Stilinski’s son.” Her smile reminded me of a cat. She had long red nails to match her hair, as I watched her shuffle through some papers. After almost a minute, she finally plucked out a paper with my schedule, and dragged her eyes over it. “Hmm.” She hummed impressed, and I tried not to reach over the desk, and snatch the paper out of her hands and run back to the safety of my jeep. “An honors student. You’ll be a great addition to this school. This is your schedule, and this”—she slid a paper over to me— “is a pass you need to get signed by all your teachers and return to me by the end of the day. Got it?” She smiled, and I kept an eye on her nails.

“Yes, ma’am.” I slipped all the paperwork into my bag and stepped back.

“Great. Have a nice day.” As soon as I was out of the office, I heaved a loud sigh and ran a hand through my hair, tugging on it. _Only 7 more hours to go_.

* * *

My first class of the day was in a building with a large black ‘3’ on its side. It was still pretty vacant of students and no curious eyes to follow my every move. The teacher was a pretty, slim lady with dark brown hair.

“Oh, hello. I wasn’t expecting you until tomorrow. My name is Ms. Blake. It’s nice to meet you.” She stuck out her hand and I stared at it before shaking it. “It’s nice to meet you too. I’m— “Miecy— “ _Just_ Stiles.” I cut her off and I ignored the twisted feeling in my stomach and smiled tightly. She smiled back and I had a nagging feeling in the back of my head. “Alright, Stiles. I have a seat by the window saved for you.” Her movements were graceful and I half smiled. “Hope to have a great rest of the year with you.”  

I nodded and sauntered off to the seat she pointed at. No one else was here yet, so I kept my eyes on the reading list she handed me. The list was neither surprising _or_ difficult, all things I read before I was in the 6 th grade.

The bell was a loud nasally sound that shocked me out of my daydream. Kids started to pile into the room and I avoided all the staring eyes. I pulled out my phone to play flow free when the scraping of the chair next to me grabbed my attention. A boy with deep olive skin, and a crooked jaw smiled at me.

“My name’s Scott.” His eyes were dark brown and he seemed like he couldn’t keep still. “You’re the Sheriff’s kid, right?” If I had to guess this is probably the most interesting thing to happen in this town. I nodded slowly, and shoved my phone in my pocket.

“Yeah. My name’s Stiles.” I didn’t want to call the dude a puppy, but his head even did the tilt and I smirked. “I know, but my real name is a mess.” I answered his unspoken question.

“Yeah, yeah. Nice to meet you, man. How’s the jeep running?”  He stuck out his hand and I shook it. Out of the corner of my eye I could see everyone near us was leaning slightly in our direction and I tried to ignore them.

“Runs great. Thanks.” He nodded.

“Do you know what your next class is? I can show you the direction if you want.” _Definitely_ overly helpful.

“I have AP Government with”—He snorted and I looked at him confused. “You have Coach Finstock. I have that class next too. He makes the Lacrosse team take it so he can keep an eye on us.”

The rest of the class was filled with Scott talking about how Coach Finstock will only answer to Coach and nothing else. And that he’ll most likely ask Scott to ask me to join the team. Scott was surprisingly pleasant to talk too and that was saying something because Stiles hated everyone.

Scott talked about everything and invited me to sit with his group for lunch.

“There’s a lot of us, but you can sit by me.” We were walking down the hall to Finstock’s room and I’m sure the kids behind us were close enough they could hear everything we were saying. Maybe I was just being paranoid.

A red-haired girl from English was walking opposite of us for a while and I could feel her staring. I tried not to notice. “Already made friends with the new student, Scott.” Her voice was like a sharp whip, her shoulders back and her head held high. “As to be expected from you.” She smiled, and I realized it was fond and I squinted my eyes at her.

“Lydia. This is Stiles. Stiles, Lydia.” Scott had stopped at his locker, and was leaning up against it. He had opened and pulled out another textbook. She stuck out her hand first, perfect manicure.

“Hi.” I smiled crookedly. Her hand was extremely soft, and I noticed her hair was more strawberry blond then red.

“You’re not what I was expecting. I thought more tan skin, maybe some blond hair.” Her eyes looked me up and down and I tried not flinch.

“Well, sorry to disappoint. I guess that’s why they kicked me out.” I shrugged. “Not tan enough.” Scott had the decency to laugh and she smiled.

* * *

“Alright you, halfwits. Shut up and sit down.” Coach Finstock marched into his class loudly, and Scott was sitting next to me again. He was a stocky man, with wide crazy eyes. I felt as if he could smell fear.

“As I’m sure you all have managed to notice, we have a new student!” His voice was boisterious and I felt everyone turned towards me. “And as much as I’m sure you are dying to know about the fresh meat, I just don’t have time for that!” He clapped his hands together and I looked over at Scott, curious. He shook his head at me, smiling. “Now, who would like to volunteer to read first?” He smiled widely. The class let out a collective groan and he laughed.

The rest of my classes went by with braver souls than others. Most of them asked about the weather, and I remained short and provided brief answers. I had Lydia for AP Calculus and Latin IV, along with a short Asian girl who’s name I had already forgotten.

As the day progressed I noticed I had a lot of the same people for most of my classes and Lydia was surprised I had most of her classes.

“Do you know what your rank was back in your other school?” Lydia was walking me to the cafeteria along with, _Kira_ , I remembered her name.

“Uh, well I left before they were going to rank us, but I was the 1st by the end of my sophomore year...I believe.” I trailed off as I saw the look in her eyes. As if I had challenged her to a duel. Kira snickered and I looked at her confused and slightly frightened.

“Guess you _finally_ have some competition, Lydia.” I squinted my eyes at Kira as a boy slipped his arm around Lydia’s waist.

His face was all sharp features and flat planes. He was smirking and I felt like I was going to choke on his cologne. “New kid?” He nodded towards me and I tried not to sneer at him.

“Jackson, this is Stiles. Stiles, my jockhead boyfriend.” I half expected for him to stick out his hand, but all he did was nod in acknowledgement. _Real_ _character_ , I scoffed.

“ _Stiles!_ ” I turned my attention away from them to Scott waving us over as if I could miss him flailing about like his ass was on fire.

The cafeteria wasn’t even half of my old cafeteria, like _maybe_ a quarter and a half. Even with its small size it was still filled mediocrely, with an exception of Scott’s table. Every seat was almost filled aside for one next him which he pulled out for me.

“Hey, man. How’re your classes going so far?” I slumped down into the chair he saved and tried not to acknowledge everyone looking at us. Scott had his tray full of different things and Kira handed him a small, plastic wrapped bowl. I furrowed my brows at the sheer amount of food he was planning on eating, and looked up at Kira.

She simply shrugged and smiled, “He eats a lot.”

“Hey, so, let me introduce you to everyone, dude.” Scott turned and pointed at a boy with soft eyes, and deep dimples. “This is Danny,” Danny smiled and waved from down the table. “That’s Allison—” a girl with dark hair and sharp eyes smiled softly, “—Liam, Mason,” two boys who looked the youngest out of everyone smiled, “—Brett, and that’s Greenburg.” The very last 2 people waved and I smiled tightly trying to quickly file everyone’s name and face, so I wouldn’t mess up the next time I saw them.

“Hey, I’m Stiles.” Everyone smiled and continued talking individually.

“You hungry?” Scott asked, and offered up a half of a sandwich. I shook my head.

“No, it’s okay. You can enjoy that; I’ll get something from the line.” I laughed. I’m sure the sandwich was _bleeding_ mayo. I shuddered and turned straight into a solid wall, or at least I thought it was when it an ‘oof’ sound and I let out a manly squeal.

I looked up to see that I had bumped into a wall, but one with legs and a look that could kill me where I stood. “Oh man, I’m really sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going. I didn’t see you, well I _should’ve_ seen you—I mean _look_ at you— _n-not_ that I mean you’re big— _not_ that you aren’t!” I flinched when a hand landed on my shoulder, a hand that belonged to my life saver. I visibly sighed and leaned back to Scott who still had his hand on my shoulder. I looked back towards the human wall, and it seemed as his shoulders were more tense then they were before Scott walked up.

I looked back at Scott and all remnants of friendliness were gone, replaced with stoic anger, or at least it looked like he was ready to defend something. “Boyd.” Scott nodded at the human wall— _Boyd_.

Boyd didn’t make any noise besides a small nod and Scott still had his hand on my shoulder. It felt like I could literally cut the tension and like I always do, I just ignore until it goes away.

“Well, it seems y’all have a lot to talk about,” Boyd looked over at me amused and I smiled. “I’m going to go get my lunch. Sorry for bumping into you, _again_.” I shrugged Scott’s hand off my shoulder and towards the line.

The food that was prepared looked like it was actual food to be consumed and I tried not groan at the smell. I grabbed chicken tenders, mac and cheese, and mash potatoes. They also have brownies which I couldn’t help myself with.

Scott was already seated back at his seat as I tried to search where Boyd had gone. When I finally found them, it was in a table far off from everyone else, pushed up against the wall with the windows.

It looked like he was talking to someone, but Scott grabbed around my shoulders. _What_ _is with the constant touching_ , I thought.

“Hey, so we were thinking you could come afterschool and watch us practice.” Scott smiled and Danny nodded.

“Sure. Is it for football or something?” I picked apart my bread, as I tried to look over where Boyd had sat. Everyone started to laugh and I looked at Scott confused.

“ _No_ , we don’t play football. The sport here is Lacrosse.” Scott patted me on the back and I shook my head. I’m a baseball fan _anyways_.

“Sure, I’ll go.” I agreed, I didn’t want to go back to an empty house anyways.

The rest of lunch pasted with more people coming by the table, most of which I assumed were a part of the team, but also to see who the new kid was. I ate slowly as I listened to everyone who was talking to me.

The bell rang and the room broke. “What class do you have next?” Scott asked, Lydia, Jackson, and Kira were also waiting for me to answer.

“Uh…” I trailed as I finally saw Boyd and who he was sitting with. There was a tall lanky guy with curly hair and a sly smirk, a girl with bright blonde hair and the reddest lipstick I’d ever seen—a sharp smile to go with, and another girl with long brown hair. She was staring at the curly haired boy like if she couldn’t believe what he was saying and shoved at his shoulder. He stumbled back, laughing and I smiled at their playfulness.

“Stiles?” The last member of their table was already halfway out the door when I finally dragged my eyes back to Scott. I blinked my eyes a couple times and rubbed the back of my neck.

“Sorry, I got distracted. I have Bio with Harris.” Jackson laughed and Scott grimaced. “ _What?_ ” I asked as Scott dragged me out the cafeteria.

* * *

The hallways after lunch were crowded and I had to cough to get someone off my locker. I stared at the paper with my lock numbers on it. Scott was busy across the hall with someone from the team as I tried to open the stupid thing. I looked down the hall to find Boyd and his group leaning up against their lockers.

They were oblivious to everyone around, and they weren’t staring at the new kid. _Not_ that I’m saying they _should_ be, but it’s refreshing. Everyone since I’ve got here, has been staring at me, or trying to talk to me and I like that they don’t even _care_ that there’s a new kid.

“Hey, Scott.” I’m leaning against my locker having given up on opening my locker. “Who are _they_?” I ask, curiosity always has been my main driving point. Scott looked down the hall to where I nodded at and pressed his lips together.

He sighed and turned towards me, turning his back towards them and I stood closer to him. “That’s Boyd, who you met earlier, Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, and Cora Hale. Their last member is Derek Hale.” I looked down the hall and tried to put a name to a face. A guy who wasn’t their earlier looked over at us, first to Scott’s back and then to mine.

It was a quick look, as if we had called him by name—an involuntary response. His eyes were bright, a mosaic of colors and I felt my face grow hot. I quickly looked back at Scott, embarrassed. “They all live on the preserve with Mrs. and Mr. Hale.”

“All of them?” Scott nodded.

“Mrs. Hale adopted Isaac when he was a freshman after his Dad died. And Erica and Boyd when they were younger. I think before the fire.” Scott shifted and I looked down the hall again.

“What fire?” Derek was no longer looking at us, but his shoulders were tense and I could see that he was talking. His dark hair looked almost raven black, his eyes framed with thick eyebrows. His face reminded me that of David sculpted by Michelangelo—strong brow bone, sharp jaw and eyes that made my stomach drop. His stare was intense and I couldn’t bring myself to look away.

“It was a fire 3 years ago. Nobody got hurt, but they never caught who did it.”

“Arson?” I choked. _Who could want to hurt them_ _so much that they wanted to burn them alive?_

“Yeah. Craziest thing to happen in this town.” 

* * *

Scott couldn’t walk me to class because he had to run to the other side of campus so he wouldn’t be late, so Danny offered to take me there since he had his class too.

“How you liking things so far?” Danny asked politely.

“Everyone’s really nice.” He laughed and I smiled. I like Danny’s laugh.

“Fair warning that Mr. Harris is kind of a dick, but he’ll probably go easy on you since it’s your first day.”

The classroom was filled with the same black-topped tables back home, and every table was filled. Except one.

“Hey, Mr. Harris. This is Stiles.” Danny smiled and walked off to his seat.

“Oh right, the Sheriff’s kid.” Mr. Harris sneered and I crossed my arms in front of me. “I’m sure you think this class will be easy, but let me just tell you now. I will not tolerate slackers in class. _Or_ cheaters.” He punctuated all his words and looked down at me as if he was any taller than I. My skin felt hot as I gritted my teeth together and tried not to say something I would regret. “I only have one more seat, so sit. I do hope you catch on faster than most.” He dismissed me without another one and I curled my lip, biting down on my bottom. _Fucking_ _asshole_.

I kept my hands clenched in my jacket pockets as I passed in front of a small fan that sat atop his desk. I looked over at the only seat available next to the boy from earlier in the seat next to it. Derek Hale was sitting in his chair as rigid as a board and I tripped over on my way from the pure _hostility_ in his eyes pointed at me.

I couldn’t look away from his stare as I sat. His back was pressed against the wall as far as he could away from me. I stared at him confused, and looked down at my notebook as the teacher started talking. The topic was on cell division; something that I had already gone over in my other school, but I took notes anyways. I could feel my irritation nag at me as I looked at him through my peripheral vision.

I was chewing on my lip throughout the entire class—Derek never moving, sitting as far as he could away from me while staring at me with an animalistic anger, and me trying not to snap at him. The class felt like the _longest_ hour of my life.

When the bell _finally_ rang, Derek was the first one out of the class before anyone could move. I scoffed at his rudeness and I slammed my book closed, irritated. Danny stood in front me as I stared at the door Derek basically ran out of.

He looked at me with raised eyebrows, “Did you stab him with a pencil or something?”

“No.” I snapped and breathed out harshly. “I didn’t do anything to him and he was acting like I’d spit on his grandmother’s _grave_ or something. What the _hell_ is his problem?” I scoffed as I gathered my things.

Danny patted me on my shoulder, and I let out a long breath. “I don’t know, but don’t worry about it. He’s a weird guy.”

 _Tell me about it_ , I thought as Danny lead me towards the gym.

* * *

Gym was held outside for today even though it was wet from the rain, and almost winter time. Danny lead me into the locker room where guys were changing into lacrosse gear.

“Mahealani! Get your ass in gear and get dressed!” A voice yelled next to my ear, and I jumped back to see Coach Finstock.

“Yes, Coach!” Danny yelled back as he disappeared.

“New kid.” Coach Finstock said much lower, but still loud. “You don’t have to dress out today, but I expect you to bring clothes for tomorrow. Got it?” He asked, his whistle in one hand. I quickly nodded and he looked me up and down.

“You in any sports back home, son?” He asked, and I tried not to laugh. _Just like Scott said._

“I was in swimming and track, sir.” He nodded, rubbing at his chin. “You’ve met McCall, yes?” I nodded. “He’s the Co-Captain of the Lacrosse team. You would be a great addition to a great team.” He smiled suggestively and I nodded.

 “I’ll think about it.”

* * *

The air made my nose cold and I shoved my hands into my pockets. The air was biting as I sat on the bleachers looking down at the players. It looked like I was put into the athletics period with the rest of the team and I waved over at Scott who smiled back.

Jackson, Danny, Liam, Brett, Greenburg and Mason were all down on the field practicing while I leaned back and watched them. I caught sight of golden brown curls running around in the mix of boys and I sat straighter. Isaac Lahey was running drills and I tried to look uninterested. He was fast even for someone as lean as he. Boyd wasn’t far off, easily keeping up with him. I looked around and not even lying to myself for who I was looking for. I ignored the disappointed feeling in my stomach and I sighed.

I was grateful that it had stopped raining and I tried to keep myself warm. My mind kept drifting back to Derek and his rigid anger. His eyes held so much hate and I couldn’t come up with a legit reason as to how I had somehow offended him.

_This is something I would go to my Mom for…_

I closed my eyes against the setting sun and let the noise of the boys on the field fade as I focused on the wind.

* * *

_“Why are we outside, Mom? The doctor said you had to— “Oh hush, and come lay with me.” She had managed to get out of her bed and put on a thick jacket before waking me up to lay outside with her._

_I huffed as I lay down with her. It was winter, but it would never snow. Something my mother said she would never forget. “Would you like to tell me why we are laying down on the ground in the middle of the night, Mom?”_

_She had a scarf wrapped around her neck—one I had brought a couple Christmases ago, but never gotten the chance to wear._

_“You see that constellation?” She said after a while. She was pointing to my right and I strained to see where she was pointing at._

_I finally focused on the area she mentioned and smiled. “The Lupus constellation?”_

_“Good, you remembered.” She smiled and I shook my head. “Do you remember the story behind it?”_

_“Yeah, it was something about a sacrifice and centaurs— “No, no, no. That’s not it.” She waved her hand in front of my face._

_“The story is that there was a King called Lycaon, of Arcadia. He was a cocky king and didn’t believe in the power of the gods. So, he invited the King of all the Gods, Zeus, to his kingdom for dinner. Lycaon was ignorant and wanted to test Zeus to see if he really was a god, as he claimed. He served Zeus one of his many sons, Nyctimus. Zeus knew immediately, of course. He became enraged and Lycaon fled, but Zeus caught him. He struck Lycaon and all of his sons with lightning turning them into wolves, and reviving Nyctimus. But Zeus decided to throw Lycaon into the sky. A warning and a sign.”_

_Mom was breathing deeply, dragging her breaths. “Do you believe they still exist?” I asked, quietly._

_“I do.”_

* * *

I felt a single tear slip down my face and I quickly wiped it away.

The bell rang in the distance and I looked down to the field. Scott was running up the bleachers, stopping in front of me. “Hey, are you still gonna stay for practice?”

His head titled to the side and I nodded, sniffling. “Yeah, let me just go turn in this slip to the office and I’ll come back around here.”

“Cool, cool. See you in a bit.”

The office was far from the field and I was breathing harder by the time I got to the door.

When I walked through the door into the warm office, I almost turned around and walked back out. No, it was cold out and I’m sure my fingers were about to fall off.

“—anything? Chemistry, physics?” His voice was a low grumble, but much lighter than what I imagined. My brain finally caught up with his question and I scoffed. _Is this guy serious?_

It seemed like he was trying to get out of sixth hour Biology and I felt the irritation come back. The door finally closed, and his shoulders grew tense. He looked behind him and I felt my lip curl. “Never mind, then.” He mutters, his voice sounding like it was punched out of him. “I can see that it’s not possible. Thank you for your help.” With that he turned on his heel and stalked his way out of the office. Even though we didn’t touch I still scoffed and turned to look at his retreating form.

I walked up to the desk, quickly. “How was your day, sweetie?” I smiled, politely.

“Fine.” I knew even _she_ didn’t believe me.

I left the office quickly to see if I could find and demand what the hell his problem was. I jogged quickly to the parking lot just in time to see a black Camaro peel out of the lot.

_What a fucking dickhead!_

“Stiles?” I turned and saw Kira standing at the bottom of the stairs, confused. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Do you think you could do me a favor?” She smiled at me and nodded.

“Anything.”

* * *

The house was empty when I finally managed to open the door. _Not like I expected anyone to be home._

“Hey, kid. How’d your day go?” I closed the door with my foot, as I tried to keep my phone between my shoulder and ear.

“It was interesting.” I looked through the fridge for something to eat, and found nothing. “You need to go shopping, Dad.”

My Dad hummed through the phone, “I can give you the card and you can get whatever you want and get whatever we need.” He suggested, and I agreed.

“How were the kids? Make any friends?” I thought back to Derek and I tamped down on the anger that bubbled in my stomach.

I breathed in deep before answering, “Well, everyone’s _really_ welcoming.”

“Aw, hell. What happened?” I laughed and shook my head.

“It—doesn’t even matter.” I filled a glass up with water, and took a drink. “I made friends with Scott McCall.” I changed the subject and my Dad didn’t question it. _For now_.

When night finally came, I laid on my bed staring at my ceiling replaying the day again and again.

My mind couldn’t come up with a reason for someone to hate me so quickly and I groaned loudly, tugging at my hair harshly.

I tried to sleep, but I kept seeing his eyes behind my eyelids.

I finally fell asleep; the same question going through my head.

_What the hell was his problem?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And on with the story we go! I was actually supposed to put this up LAST week, but life tripped me, sooo here I am putting this up now. I want to kind of keep on a schedule, but we'll see how that goes. Anyways, so second installment is here and I've put some more background into Stiles and planted more eggs. I still am planning things out, so keep your eyes opened. Hope you enjoy this next chapter! Thanks for all the comments and kudos! 
> 
> Now, on to reading!

The next couple of days were better and…frustrating.

Scott and I have been hanging out more and more. I can’t say that our friendship _isn’t_ surprising; I honestly believed I wouldn’t make friends here, and that I wouldn’t have anyone to connect to, _but_ …Scott has been a welcome surprise.

The days have been better because I don’t have just _Scott_ , but everyone else. Lydia, Kira, Allison, Danny, even Jackson, _but_ the days have also been increasingly more frustrating to say the least. Derek hasn’t shown back up for class since I showed up and I would like to say I don’t care or that I haven’t noticed, but hyper vigilance is my best friend and I notice _everything_.

I’ve _never_ been more annoyed _or_ curious of someone in my entire life.

I’ve asked Scott about it, but he blows it off and either drags me out for practice or distracts me enough to forget I asked. My Dad has been busy too, there’s apparently been some animal attacks in some of the surrounding towns, that he hasn’t been home long enough for me to get around to asking him about it.

Tomorrow is finally Friday, the beginning of the weekend after such a whirlwind of a week that I can almost taste the freedom.

“Hey, if everything goes right I can fly there in the summertime.” Baba explains. I was simultaneously trying to take ice cream out of the freezer while balancing my phone against my ear and not break anything at the same time.

“That’s great. It’d be nice to actually have someone else living in this house.” I could hear her T.V. in the background.

It’s quiet for a beat before she speaks again, softer, _sadder_. “How are you, Miecio? Like _really_ , real.”  I could imagine her looking at me like I was going to lose it any second and I can’t say she isn’t wrong.

“I feel…like I’m losing my mind.” My throat closes up mid-sentence and I look down at my lap. “I feel like I’m missing something, a part of myself. Like a lost limb or something.” I hate the way my voice sounds when I am on the verge of tears. I feel like a child and I scrub a hand over my face wiping away the tears. “I miss her so much I feel like I’m going insane, Baba.” She makes a cooing sound and I feel 10 again.

“Oh my, _Miecio_ … _my baby_.” The house felt like it was closing in on me and my head was swimming. “Nothing in this world can replace her and I want you to know that she loved you more than anything in this world. She wouldn’t want you to feel sad that’s she gone, but to know she is no longer suffering and for you to look back on the happy memories of you together.”

The sun was setting behind the trees, but the sun still shone through the cracks and somewhere in there was a metaphor. “I love you, Baba.” I smiled, my head starting to hurt from crying.

“ _To the moon and back_.”

* * *

Surprisingly Dad had actually come home before 9 o’ clock and I was determined to actually get some answers tonight.

We were both sitting down at the kitchen table, I had ordered pizza because I usually eat something small before heading to bed, but it’s only for tonight.

“Dad?” I call him and he hums still looking down at his paperwork in front of him. “Do you know the Hale family?” At that he looks up at me, confused.

“Yes?  Tahlia Hale’s family. Great people, great woman.” He talked around a mouthful of pizza, nodding. I nodded along agreeing.

“Yeah, they are all very...interesting, but they don’t interact with anyone outside their group. Doesn’t seem like they fit in very well with the school.” My Dad looked like the literal description of ruffled feathers.

“People of this town.” He muttered darkly. “Just because people like to keep to themselves! Gossips! And everything they have been through; they continue to be the most outstanding citizens of this town. People just like to try to stir things up.” I was surprised by how many words came out of my Dad’s mouth and how passionate he seemed to be about defending them. It was nice and very confusing to have such different opinions, specifically about one member of the family.

“They look like very nice people. I haven’t had much interaction with them yet. They’re all kind of attractive.” I laughed, rubbing at the back of my neck. My Dad snorted and looked up at me from his coffee mug.

“You should see Tahlia and her husband.”

The rest of the night was passed with easy conversation and I still had one more question to ask. (More like one of a series of different questions.)

“Dad, can I ask you about something? About the Hale family?” He nodded and I leaned forward. “What happened a couple of years ago, I heard there was a fire on the preserve?” My father sighed like something was pressing down on his chest at the mention of the fire and could feel my curiosity burn.

“You know I’m not supposed to discuss casefiles with you, Stiles.” He learned back and stretched.

“Oh, come on, Dad. Every time I ask someone they blow me off. At least tell me something.” I groaned, pleading. He looked at me for a while and I stared at him, before he blinked and I smirked.

“Aw, hell. Alright, alright. But I’m only telling what the newspaper wrote.” I nodded quickly and he poured himself a drink. I stared at it before looking back at him. “Alright, so what _do_ you know?”

“There was a fire and that no one got hurt, but they never got the guy who did it.” He nodded and looked down at his files.

“It’s been 3, almost 4, years since it happened. I can still remember getting the call that night and being the first to arrive. I had been out already on patrol, when I heard them call it in. The house was a monster already, accommodating for such a big family as theirs.” He paused and I could see in his eyes that he was looking at the house, looking back on the memory.

“The house was consumed with flames and I felt this…sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. I had called in more back up and I called again just to make sure the fire department was already on its way. I started searching the grounds when I found Tahlia carrying her child, Cora. Tahlia rushed up to me, panicked, and her eyes scared. I could see that there were more people coming towards us. Tahlia, her husband, Peter, her brother, Cora, Erica Reyes, Laura Hale, and a couple of their other family members were there that night.” I leaned back in my chair and stayed as quiet as possible letting his story play out in my head.

“Apparently, Laura had come back early from practice and helped her family escape. Tahlia was holding Cora in her arms and I thought for a minute that she wasn’t breathing, but she started to cough when I checked her. When the fire department arrived, the house was already too gone to be called a house anymore and they finally got it under control. Vernon Boyd and Derek Hale had come rushing up to their parents and I just remembered questioning so many people about what could have caused it.” He shook his head and exhaled.

 “Tahlia was very cooperative until she wasn’t, which I understand. She had just lost her home and almost her entire family. But I just couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something else.” He shrugged and rubbed a hand across his face. “It finally got marked down as a faulty wire and they moved on and rebuilt.” He was looking down at his hands now, as if he could find the answers hidden in the lines of his palms and I silently wished he could.

“Anyway, it’s good they’ve gotten to where they are now, I’m just glad no one got seriously injured.” He sighed heavily before looking over at me. “And _you_ need to go to sleep before I have to drag you by your ear to school tomorrow.” He smiled and I laughed.

“Yeah, yeah. Goodnight Dad.” I picked up my plate and cleaned up before heading up to my room. Once I laid down I felt all the tiredness disappear and the burning curiosity nag at me. How come it seemed like the family didn’t—couldn’t get out until Laura arrived? Where were Derek and Boyd between the time the fire started and arriving at the scene? How exactly did the fire start? Why did Mrs. Hale stop cooperating with the police? What the hell is Derek Hale’s problem? And why the hell hasn’t he been at school?

I couldn’t decide on what bothered me more, the fact that he has either ninja hiding skills or that he was missing when his house burned with his family in it. My mind felt like it was running too fast and I couldn’t fall asleep until it was almost time to get up.

The sky was lightening before I could finally close my eyes; eyes glaring hatred at me from behind them. Beautifully mosaic angry eyes that I wanted to know about.

* * *

“Stiles…Stiles. STILES!” I jumped up yelling at the loud voice in my head before my eyes focused on my Dad glaring at me from the doorway. _Oh no_.

“Shit. What time is it?” I mumbled, sleep still slowing down my brain. I blindly fumbled for the clock on the nightshade and near choked on air when I saw that it was already 10:47.

“I’m leaving, but your ass better be gone before Parrish passes through here, Stiles!” I scrambled about the room to look for clothes that were decent enough to wear in public and that didn’t smell like I left them out in the sun with onions.

“Shit, shit, sh-IT!” I screeched at the ice-cold water, recoiling against the shower wall. He used up all the hot water on purpose, _I knew it_. The water slowly became warm enough to be suitable for showering and I quickly scrubbed everywhere.

I rinsed and toweled my hair as dry as I could possibly get it, so I wouldn’t die from hypothermia as soon as I stepped outside. I slipped on a loose-fitting Henley that I’m pretty sure isn’t mine, but looked at the clock and decided I’d rather die at the hands of the cold then by my father.

I stumbled down the stairs, pulling up a pair of jeans while not killing myself. I ran out of the house with one arm through my jacket, backpack on the same arm, keys in hand before the floor slipped from under me and I saw the sky.

“ _Jesus, fuck_.” I mumbled under my breath.

“ _Woah_ there, kid. Be careful.” Someone stepped in front of the sun that was blinding me and I’m not entirely sure I’m not still asleep when a hand appears in front of me and hauls me right again.

Seriously this day could _not_ get any worse.

“Yeah, ice doesn’t really help with the uncoordinated and I’m pretty sure the ground has a personal vengeance against me.” I smiled, pressing my lips together. I shook my hair out before dusting myself off and squinting over at my helpful stranger. He was looking down at his shoes, laughing.

“Seems like.” He agreed. “I’m Parrish, Jordan Parrish. Your father’s deputy.” He stuck out his hand and I placed mine in his. He had a soft, but firm grip and warm hands.

“Right, he said you were coming by. Which I was supposed to be absent for this meeting because I am seriously late for school, but I’m sure this the first of many. Thanks for—.” I waved my hand vaguely at where I’d fallen. “—that. I guess I’ll be seeing you around.” I smiled and waved before getting in and cranking the heat and hoping Parrish wouldn’t mention the speed of my venture to another long, long day.

* * *

The look Scott gives me is worth walking into Government so late because he smiles even though I could tell he was tense in the shoulders. Which he lost when I finally sat down.

“You smell like dirt.” He said, confused and I groaned.

“Really? I didn’t even fall in mud!” I looked down at myself and sighed. _Great_ , now I’m going to be smelling like damp soil all day. _Just_ _great_.

“No, I just have a really great sense of smell.” He smiled, much more relaxed then when I originally walked in. “Where’ve you been?”

I tried to smell my shirt, but nothing seemed to be strong enough for Scott to be able to smell me from where he’s sitting. _Huh_ , weird. “Just couldn’t sleep. Woke up to my Dad threatening dismemberment at me. Met one of his deputies’ though.” Scott nodded as I finally looked at him better. He looked like something was bothering him and I squinted my eyes at him. “You okay?” He looked at me confused, again with the head tilt, before smiling slowly.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a bit tired.” Scott’s voice was drowned out Coach Finstock yelling about someone on their phone in the back and did you _want_ run suicides?

I looked at Scott for a while as he looked at the person getting in trouble, and I couldn’t help but notice that something was off about the day in a whole. I tried to shake the feeling and pay attention for the rest of my classes.

When lunch finally came around my shirt was kind of damp from the humid air and I tried to curl my arms around my torso to keep warm. The cold started to seep into my muscles making my shoulder start to burn. Danny looked at me concerned from how much I was rubbing at my shoulder.

“You good, man?” I rubbed at it one more time before stopping.

“Yeah, let me head to my jeep real quick. I left my jacket in there earlier and I can’t with the cold anymore.” I stepped back slowly away from Danny while he nodded.

“You don’t want me to go with you? Or wait for you?” I shook my head before I pushed him towards the cafeteria.

“Nah, just go. I’ll catch up with you there.” He nodded before I sprinted down the hall and out into the cold.

Once outside, I could feel my shoulder start to ache more, so I carefully made my way across the lot to my jeep. Since I was so late none of the usual spots were open and I had to park off to the side in the far back of the lot. All the cars ranged from slightly newer models to some probably as old as mine. I skimmed over all the cars before one made me almost skid from stopping so abruptly.

There, off to the corner, near the forest was a shiny black Camaro that was last seen by me, peeling out of the parking lot on Monday. My jeep was still some ways away from where the Camaro is parked, but still I stopped and stared and I really couldn’t decide if I was still dreaming. The day feeling like I was looking down on myself going through the day. I could feel the panic, along with the anger burn at my chest and I turned away from the car. _So what_ if he’s here. He means nothing and I don’t have to waste my time on someone irrelevant and so rude.

I ran a hand through my hair tugging on it, annoyed. How can someone _annoy_ me so much?

I walked slowly back into the cafeteria, my jacket on as I tried to fight away the cold. What was I supposed to say? Why do I feel like I should? I haven’t even seen him yet and that’s probably the more anxious feeling I’m concerned about. Will he still look like he wants to kill me where I stand or will I beat him to the punch and punch him in his stupid perfect— “Stiles!” I slowly focused my eyes on Scott waving at me, before my eyes focused on something or rather someone else. It’s as if I knew where he’d be, almost like a magnet.

It was like a shock, like the ones that happen when you rub your socks against carpet and touch someone. He was staring right back at me and I felt my stomach flop. His eyes looked the exact same way, as they had when they had been screaming anger at me, but this time it was missing that anger and looked more vibrant. I blinked rapidly trying to focus before someone blocked my view.

“Are you okay?” I looked at Scott far too close, but when I reached out he was farer then I imagined. He looked at me concerned and I sighed.

“Yeah, just this day has been so off. Guess I need more sleep.” I softly laughed, it sounded tired and I walked toward the table with Scott. Scott’s seat was across from mine as I sat down next to Danny.

Danny smiled with his dimples, “Took you long enough.” His easy happiness helped the air defog and I smiled back.

I could see Scott looking at me still concerned, but I pretended not to notice and went to grab some lunch before the lines closed.

_How much longer do I need?_

* * *

When lunch finally ended, Scott walked me to my locker, while Danny went ahead to Harris’. I tried to look down the hall to search for those mosaic eyes again, but there were too many people in my view.

“Hey, Stiles. Are you alright? You seem a bit distracted.” I tried to open the locker, but sighed when it wouldn’t budge. My shoulder still burned under my skin and I tried to rub away the feeling.

“Yeah, man. I guess it’s because I woke up late or something. I promise I’m okay.” I smiled. Scott looked up at me and smiled. Finally satisfied with my answer before running off to class.

* * *

Mr. Harris’ back was toward the class when I walked into the room, the class already half full and Danny smiled over at me.

Derek was already sitting in his seat when I finally looked over to our table. He was sitting as close to the wall, without actually leaning on it, as his stool would allow and I tried not to roll my eyes. I tossed my bag down, suddenly frustrated and violently wanting some answers. I avoided looking at him and tried to ignore his existence. He is not worth getting into a fight in my first week of school.

The class had another minute before it would start and I couldn’t think straight. I felt like my whole body couldn’t ignore the fact that there was someone next to me who I wanted to know so much about.

 _God_ , I sound so emo.

“Hello.” His voice was soft, and quiet I feared that if I wasn’t already paying attention to every move he was making I was sure I would’ve missed it. I slowly turned my head towards him to find him staring right back at me. I raised my eyebrow at him, answering him in my head. Yes?

“I didn’t get a chance to introduce myself on Monday. I’m Derek Hale. You must be Stiles.” His voice was cool, and softer than I’d imagined. His eyes kept jumping between looking at me and looking away.

“When? Was it when you were glaring _murder_ at the side of my head or when you were _climbing_ up the wall to get away from me?” I smirked, not intent on letting that slide. He snorted and I looked over at him again.

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that. I don’t want you to have only one impression of me.” His voice deepened and his eyes never darted away as he said that to me, and I could see he meant that.

We stared at each other; the rest of the noise from the class dying down before Mr. Harris cleared his throat and class started.

“Today we will be looking at whitefish blastula!”

The class carried on for another 15 minutes of Mr. Harris droning about the levels of mitosis as Derek stared at me from the corner of my eye. When Harris finally left us to do the lab I turned my body towards Derek and looked over at him. He was already staring back at me while I reached for the microscope.

“So, how’s Beacon Hills been treating you?” Derek talked in short bursts, almost like grunts. “How are you liking the weather?”

Derek had a wide a set of shoulders that made him look like he was looming over me and I tried to focus on the slide I slipped into the microscope.

I snorted and named the slide. “Interphase.”

He raised his fist, uncurling it and reaching toward the scope. “May I?” I nodded, knowing I’m not wrong.

“To answer your question, I miss the heat, surprisingly. But Beacon Hills is growing on me, I guess.” He was already done with the scope as he wrote down the answer.

“Interphase.” He smirked, impressed.

“Like I said.” I smirked, confident. I pulled the scope back to me and put on a new slide for him.

“If you prefer the heat over the cold, why did you move the wettest part of the US?” He scoffed, smiling. I looked down at my paper, and bit down on my lip hard. I looked down at my hands, counting and listening to the tapping of the rain against the windows, feeling my jeans under the hands before looking up, but not in his eyes.

“Just family stuff.”

I slipped a quick look at him, and I could see that he knew there was something else, something more under those three words. He nodded and pushed the scope towards me. “Anaphase.” He nodded at the scope and I took a quick look. He was right.

“Anaphase.” I agreed and he smiled. I could see that he had shy dimples and he always looked down when smiling. I wanted to stop him from looking down, just so I could see the entire thing, but I just took out another slide and moved on.

The rest of the class we didn’t say anything more, finishing before anyone else and I couldn’t help, but feel a little light headed. My head was filled with thoughts of my mother and I wanted to know more about Derek. I want to know why he wants to know if I like Beacon Hills, or if I like the weather. I want to know why he looked at me the way he did when we first met and why he doesn’t now.

The bell surprised me and I looked around coming out of my head. Danny already had his stuff ready when I looked at him and I quickly pushed my chair out. Derek was standing at his chair not moving and I looked over at him. He looked like he was about to say something when Danny came up and put a hand on my elbow.

“Ready?” He smiled, looking at me before looking at Derek. Derek looked at where Danny’s hand was and nodded.

“I’ll see you around.” He quickly made his out of the room without looking back, leaving me confused and my curiosity burning.

I looked back at Danny and scoffed. “Uh…” I scoffed again and swung my backpack onto my shoulder. “Okay.”

Danny walked along side me; when we got to the locker room Scott was pulling on a shirt. “Hey, Stiles. Ready to have some fun?” He smiled crookedly. I pushed at his shoulder before going to my locker and changing.

* * *

“Stilinski!” Coach Finstock yelled at me from where I was down the field and I pulling back just in time before getting hit on my blind spot. I felt the air leave my lungs in a punch as I hit the ground, gasping to drag in air back. I coughed and gasped loudly.

“Stiles! Are you okay?” Scott was helping me up to my feet as air slowly refilled my lungs and I didn’t feel like I was dying.

“Alright, everybody! Back up! Give him some room to breathe! You too, Greenburg! God knows how much you breathe.” Finstock mumbled under his breath as he walked up to me basically dying on the field. “Go take a break on the bench, Stilinski. I don’t need you _breaking_ anything.” He patted me on the back as Scott guided me to the sidelines.

“Jesus, Stiles. I’m surprised you _didn’t_ break anything.” Scott shook his head.

“I am too.” I grunted, wrapping my arm around my ribs. Scott snorted and I laughed around the ache in my ribs, smiling through the pain.

Coach let me go early, so I could get a head start on changing while he talked to the rest of the team. The locker room was eerily quiet as I made my way to my locker and started to change. I’m sure that my ribs would be sporting a pretty nasty bruise tomorrow and I sighed exhausted. The bell rings as soon as I finished changing.

Scott is the first one in the locker room before everyone else and I smile from where I'm leaning against the lockers, ready to go _home_.

* * *

The parking lot is covered in black ice and I grimace at the slush that covers the ground. I don’t like _this_ part of the cold. I waved off Scott as he got onto his bike and made my way to my jeep.

The ground was slippery, but I made it to the jeep without wiping out for the third time today.

 I threw my backpack down on the jeeps hood to look for my keys to the house that somehow had fallen off the hook. I turned around towards the school, looking and I found him walking to his car. He looked up at me from across the lot, his eyes staring me down before I give in and turn away.

 _I know I haven’t taken my keys out since I threw them in there after lunch_. "Where  _are_ my  _keys_?" 

I continue to look through the bag before I hear a loud horn and tires stalling over the asphalt. I turn towards the commotion quickly and my throat closes up. My body _stalls_ as I see a heavy truck skidding across the ice towards my jeep, towards _me_ and I can’t think _._

One thought rings through my mind as I wait for the impact, ‘ _This is going to kill my Dad_ ’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, a cliffhanger-ish, hah. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and please, please let me know what you think and how y'all are the liking the story so far. Thank you for reading and til next time!

**Author's Note:**

> The image I used for Derek in the story: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/8e/19/6e/8e196e78e72c09c5b5947a31a006d69c.jpg
> 
> I'm looking for a beta, so if anyone is interested? Let me know.


End file.
